Lunatic
Lunatic is a giant, clockwork robot built and owned by Eiji Matsuno. It was constructed with the intention of battling giant monsters which occupy his homeland of Akupara Island. Appearance Lunatic stands at a giant 85 meters in height which is more than big enough to rival the monster Gigant in size. It was made to this size because it would likely end up fighting Gigant alot and since Gigant is the tallest monster in the area, Eiji Matsuno felt no need to make it any bigger. Lunatic is a biped mech, allowing it greater manoeuvrability and speed which is vital since it usually operates close to urban areas. Although probably impractical, its shape resembles that of a squat man. Like alot of the machinery and architecture on Akupara Island, Lunatic is very ornamental. It was made this way for two reasons, first and foremostly, since it is amongst the largest man made structures in the area it was necessary to make it resemble the surrounding pagodas and castle in order to please the local villagers. Many villagers however still consider Lunatic to be an eye sore despite the fact that it transforms into a pagoda when not in use. The other reason for it being built this way is simply because it is common practice to decorate everything on Akupara Island whether it is practical or not. As such, Lunatic shares many design features with pagodas and has an exquisitely carved head, resembling a dragons or lions (open to interpretation). Although its giant hands are made primarily as weapons, these too have been carved to resemble human fists. Most of its woodwork has had carvings made in it. Construction and Design It took Eiji and a group of volunteers two years to completely build Lunatic which is rather incredible considering its mechanical complexity. Fashioned from wood, metal (which is very costly and rare on Akupara), stone and canvas, Lunatic is a magnificent sight to behold. It has been painted a colourscheme of bright red, beige and black with some of its wooden beams simply varnished. The heart of Lunatic is a giant pendulum clockwork mechanism which works hydraulic pumps and generates electricity for cockpit instruments, motors and systems. Lunatic is rather unique as an Akuparian machine in several ways. Although being a giant pagoda sized mech is impressive, Lunatic is in fact one of several such machines on the island and thus is not as special in that sense even if its design is unique. It is however one of the few machines on Akupara to use electricity and is rarer still in having the only energy weapon on Akupara Island housed in its belly. Its "Sun Cannon" consumes most of the machines power when fired and requires a rather large period of time to recharge which is probably for the better since Lunatic, primarily being made of wood, would probably catch fire if the cannon was used repeatedly. The most remarkable feature on Lunatic though, which is a relatively new addition which was installed by Eiji before he left the island, is its ability to teleport. A hexagonal machine found by Eiji allows it to Teleport when it recieves a special signal. Eiji programmed the signal to come from a rare sea shell which, when played like a wind instrument, amplifies and sends the signal to Lunatic. Lunatic will then promptly appear before him in pagoda form, ready to transform into battle mode. Like the "Sun Cannon", the teleport consumes most of Lunatics power which means it is unable to re-teleport or use the "Sun Cannon" for some time. Although Eiji does not know it, the teleport device in Lunatic bears a striking resemblance to an item owned by Count Penny. Although Lunatic's exterior is lavish and beautifully decorated, its cockpit where Eiji pilots it is not so ornate. Since none of his villagers would have to see it, Eiji built the cockpit to be entirely functional apart from the seats which are ever so slightly ornate (and according to Eiji, very comfortable). Lunatic's controls can be operated by either a single pilot or as many as three operators. The more operators available, the easier it is to drive and use. As of yet Eiji has been unable to find further volunteers to help him pilot it, so he has thus far driven it alone. It's cockpit is situated in the head with the pilots looking out of the eyes. Eiji also reckons that having engineers available in other parts of Lunatic would smooth out mechanical problems. Weapons and Abilities Since Lunatic is made for battling giant monsters it has many weapons concealed within it as well as the capacity to perform multiple tasks and functions which makes its job just that bit easier... *Lunatic has giant fists constucted from a metal and wood framework with stone covering. These fists weigh many tons individually and when swung towards an oponent or structure, typically build up enough momentum to smash through the largest quantities of the toughest materials. To make them more deadly, Lunatic's torso is able to revolve independantly from the lower body and head enabling it to perform a rotary punch. *Lunatic's right fist has the ability to be launched towards an enemy with alot of propellent. The fist is linked to 300 meters of metal chain allowing Lunatic to recover its fired fist or use it like a mace. Due to the amount of propellent required for this, it may only be used 4 times per battle. *Its left fist is capable of opening up, revealing a large, barbed harpoon which Lunatic can use to reel in an oponent. The harpoon is also on several hundred meters of metal chain, making it recoverable. Unlike the other fist, the harpoon is lauched using a huge elastic mechanism which allows it to be used repeatedly. *Lunatic's knees and legs weigh a fair bit, more than enough to put a giant enemy in alot of pain. As such Lunatic frequently ends up using its legs to kick oponents. This is done at the operators risk however since it is possible for Lunatic to fall over when using this. With enough practice however it is possible for a person to perform this manoeuvre with minimum risk of falling over. Eiji, for example, is very practiced at this. *Inside Lunatic's head and mouth is a belt fed rocket launcher. Although the rockets are not very big to most of Lunatic's usual targets, they can be fired repeatedly in a very short space of time and each projectile is easily as long as a people carrier (real world). *At the expense of much of Lunatic's power the "Sun Cannon" can be fired. If Lunatic is being operated without teleporting to a location the "Sun Cannon" can be used instantly, however Eiji typically saves it as a finishing move. This is done because the cannon is incredibly powerful and, although Eiji knows his island monsters are virtually unkillable, he does not want to run the risk of killing them or badly injuring them. As such, the "Sun Cannon" is usually used as a final resort and is typically enough to repel any island monsters. This protocol would probably be abandoned if Eiji were ever to use Lunatic on a target outside of the island. *Lunatic can be summoned to Eiji's location regardless of his position in the world so long as Eiji has the summoning device on him. Category:Technology